


A Father Chosen

by DaughterOfDante



Series: Family Doesn't End In Blood [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDante/pseuds/DaughterOfDante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was only ten with an abusive past and daddy issues. So whose bright idea was it to give him kids, let alone seven of the things?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228322) by Pluto's Daughter 11. 



Three-year-old Percy Jackson sat happily in the local library, lost in a Greek fantasy book. His mother, Sally, sat next to him, also lost in the world of fantasy, though this one Gaelic. She felt a nudge and smiled down at her son. "Yes, a stór?" Percy pouted at the endearment.

"When're ya gonna teach me Gaelic?" Sally tapped his nose and laughed as his nose scrunched up.

"When you're finished learning Italian, a leanbh." She looked at her watch, closed her book, and stood up. "Go put the book back, it's time to go."

"Aww... Do we have to?" Percy whined, but obediently went to go put back his book.

"Yes, we do. Gabe is expecting us back and you know how he gets when we're late." Sally sighed as they exited the library and made their way hand-in-hand down the street.

"I don't like Smelly Gabe... Why did Daddy have to go?" Percy complained.

"Your daddy didn't have a choice." Sally gripped her son's hand harder as she remembered her lover and the days they spent together. "He was lost at sea, remember?" Percy looked up at his mother.

"What was Daddy's name?" Sally, still lost in memories, whispered a name. "Daddy's name was Poseidon? Like the Greek god?" She paused, as if she was waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she continued.

"Yes, like the god." The mother and son duo walked in silence until they reached their apartment. Opening the door, Sally called out a "We're back!" and was rewarded by a harsh slap to the face by a heavy hand.

"Where were you, you bitch! You should have been here hours ago! Gabriel Ugliano, Sally's husband and Percy's Step-Father was a rather obese man with a balding head that loved to knock around his family. Percy remembered him being nice for about thirty seconds before showing his real colors as a world-class jerk. Then he lost his job and failed to get a new one, becoming an abusive schmuck.

"I'm sorry Gabe, we were at the library and lost track of the time!" Sally cried out in pain as Gabe began to beat her.

"You're gonna be even more sorry when I'm done with you, bitch! When I tell you to be home at a certain time, you better have a damn good reason for being late. Being with your fucking brat don't count!"

Percy screamed, "Stop it, Gabe! You're hurting her!" He reached out to try and stop him, but Gabe just turned and knocked him aside.

"Bastard brats like you should be seen, not heard." Sally, seeing her son in danger, looked around and grabbed a pan off the counter and hit Gabe over the head with it.

"Leave my son out of this, cráiceachán!" The man dropped like a marionette with cut strings. She dropped the pan and crawled to Percy. "An bhfuil pian ort?" After checking her baby for any injuries, she hugged him."Tá tú an-chróga, a leanbh!"

Percy giggled and stated, "English, Mama! I can't understand Gaelic." Sally laughed in relief, glad that Percy wasn't effected all that much.

"I said 'Are you in any pain?' and 'You are very brave, my child.' And I stand by my earlier statement, little one. Finish learning Italian, then you can start Gaelic. Promise?" She held out a pinky and Percy wrapped his around hers and smiled.

"Promise!" He blinked and jolted when he heard a bang and felt something warm spray on his face. His eyes widened at the sight of a bloody hole in his mom's chest, with Gabe standing behind her, looking menacingly down at the child.

"That slut shouldn't've tried to knock me out, now you get to pay the price, brat"

Percy didn't respond, too busy staring at the rapidly paling body, trying to understand how his mom was no longer moving. He crept closer and began shaking her arm, ignoring the blood soaking into his jeans. "Mama? Mama wake up. You promised... you promised you'd teach me Gaelic. Mama? Mama!" He didn't notice the sunshine that had shined through the windows disappeared behind grey clouds and rain started to pound the glass. Nor did he notice water flowing from the faucet to circle around the grieving boy. Percy didn't notice, but Gabe did.

  Time Skip: 2 Years Later 

Percy, now five, looked up from the Irish fantasy, the same one his mom was reading years ago, when Gabe got back from his date. Noticing that he looked more mad than normal, Percy smirked. "What happened Gabe? Your internet girlfriend dump you cuz she found out how you looked in real life?" It was worth the slap.

"Shut it, bastard." Gabe snapped at the laughing child, angry that the slap did nothing to silence him. "It's none of your fucking business."

"One would think that it should be my business, but you're not very big on thinking, are you Gabe?" The fat man growled and slapped the kid again, hopping that he would shut up. No luck.

"Aww... what's the matter Gabe? The child getting the better of you?"

"STOP TALKING, FREAK!" Gabe roared and Percy snickered and dodged his step-father's attempts at hitting him for a third time.

"Yeah, well this freak is getting real tired of your shit, _daddy-dearest._ So, I think, it's time to take out the trash!" Percy held out a hand and Gabe started thrashing, in pain as his blood started boiling in his veins. "I'm glad you made me practice my _'freakishness'_ , because _now_ I can cause you _all_ this pain and make it look like you only suffered from a _heart attack_ when the corner looks at your dead body!" Percy laughed at the pathetic whimpers coming from the man who killed his mom and abused him for years.

'S-Stop... Pl-please I'm b-begging you!" Gabe stammered with tears in his eyes and the boy just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

" _Please_ , did _you_ stop when _I_ begged?" Percy held his free hand up to his ear, "No? Well, there's your answer!" He tightened the hand controlling Gabes blood into a fist, raising the temperature even more. "Percy watches him struggle for a few seconds before freezing. For a moment there, he thought he heard his... "Mom?" He whispered. "But how? You're-"

 _'A stór, you're better than this.'_ Sally voice whispered on the wind. _'Let him receive justice from the police. Do not stoop to his level. Be the kind boy I remember you being.Cuimhnigh i gconai I love you. Slán agus beannacht leat._

Kneeling in front of Gabe, Percy looked at the cowering man. "Mom says that I should leave you to the police, and as much as I want to kill you, I find myself agreeing with her, so here's the deal. You go down to the police and confess that you put your wife into a coma and you'll never have to see me again."

"Y-yes! I-I'll go do that! J-just stay away f-from me!" Gabe gibbered and the boy grimaced at the tears and mucus trailing down the man's face.

"Now, why don't I believe you? I think I'm gonna follow you to make sure you follow through with your end of the bargain." Gabe got up and ran as quickly as his fat body would allow him, with Percy following him. _'I promise, Mom. I will never sink to his level again.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working Title... suggestions anyone?  
> And as always, if you find something wrong tell me! (including any of the Gaelic as I do not speak it and I really don't want to insult anybody with any poor translations.)  
> Also, if someone who speaks Irish Gaelic could tell me how to tell a child that one loves them in Gaelic, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
